Work on roof surfaces always imposes an inherent danger due to the fact that most homes and small buildings utilize pitched roofs. Various methods have been used by roofers to promote safety and provide a means for secure maneuvering. Some of these past methods include the use of ropes secured to stationary objects located above the worker, which are very difficult to access. Such rope systems provide security but restrict movement to relatively small areas.
Other past methods involve the use of wooden planks laid upon the roof surface. Such plank systems require that a base plank be secured at the lower edge of a roof and other planks laid parallel to the base plank as the roofer works his way upward toward the peak of the roof. A plank system requires a substantial number of planks and involves time-consuming transport of the planks plus potential damage to the roof.
The present invention provides for secure footing and a system, which is easily moved along the peak of the roof, enabling the user to work safely at any point on the roof surface.
The present inventor previously invented a ladder-bracing device, which utilized two bracing arms to abut the opposing pitch line of the roof. Further, the bracing device also utilized on adjustable mechanism to adjust the two bracing arms to meet the various angles of pitch on the roofs encountered by the operator. This prior invention, which was used by the inventor and sold to limited other users, did not utilize the following improvements, which are described in this invention:                Wheels positioned at the end of bracing arms;        An efficient mechanism to adjust the bracing arms to meet the varying pitches of roofs;        Utilization of the rungs in order to securely attach the ladder-bracing device to the ladder; and        Ability to use the last three feet of the ladder.        
The positioning of the wheels at the ends of the bracing arms allows the user to push the ladder to the pitch of the roof on the wheels while the user remains off the roof.
The improvement in adjusting the bracing arms allows for ease in use to meet the varying pitches of roofs, while securing the ladder-bracing device through the rungs provides a strong connection.